Rich Meets Poor
by MovieVillain
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh and Zatch Bell crossover. Seto Kaiba has quite history with Koko, and like Sherry, he intends to save her from Zofis' control, but he has a hidden agenda.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since Seto Kaiba has gotten involved with the duel against Zorc. It was this day that he finally believed in the supernatural, especially the Shadow Games.

Having heard of a supernatural activity regarding the Mamodos and it has something to do with a particular girl that he knows ever since his rise to power at a young age, he decided to do something about it so he decided to go and check the place out. For this adventure, he decided to bring along his younger brother, Mokuba, but he will have to stay put due to the danger. At least he can participate in watching his plan come in motion.

Upon arriving at that place, he noticed that there is the girl that he met years ago. She is wearing a dress that symbolizes the fact she sided with an evil Mamodo. Her name is Koko and she is partnered Zofis. At that time, they were fighting against Sherry Belmont and her Mamodo partner named Brago. The former has history with her since the moment she stopped her suicide attempt at a young age, becoming best friends in the process.

As of this moment, they've become enemies due to Koko being placed under Zofis' control.

"Ready, now!" Kaiba exclaimed to the communicator coming from the collar of his white trenchcoat.

A helicopter came to the battlefield.

"Huh? What's that?" Zofis asked just before he gets knocked down by the vehicle.

"What the...?" Koko just couldn't believe about her Mamodo getting hit like that.

Sherry looks surprised upon seeing this, and so does Brago.

"Wait, I recognized that helicopter with that insignia," she muttered. "Could it be that Kaiba is here as well?"

Near the battlefield, Kaiba and Mokuba were there to see this move made by the former.

"So now what, Seto?" the little brother asked.

"Now we wait to see if she can save her friend before I make my next move," was his reply.

The aftermath is that Sherry successfully saves Koko and defeats Zofis. She got some bad news from him; even after his spellbook is burned, his special mind control effect for Koko will take effect that she will remember all the atrocities she has done with him. With this, she will be driven by her guilt long enough for her to lose her will to live on.

"Zofis! Erase Koko's memory everything from the time she met you until now!" she angrily threatens the Mamodo.

"There's no _need_ to do this," Kaiba suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Huh?" they, along with Brago and the other humans with their Mamodo partners, are puzzled by this act.

"It's been a long time, Sherry," the man greeted the rich girl.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, Kaiba," Sherry greets back with a smile on her face.

"And you have gotten smaller," Kaiba smirked with this insult.

Of course, Sherry has quite history with him. Well, a bad one. Like him, she has an abusive parent. While Kaiba has his stepfather, Gozaburo, she has her mother. On the bright side, they won't have to put up with them since they're not part of their lives anymore. However, their respective parent is where they got their selfish attitude in the first place, but despite this, they both got a heart of gold.

Too bad she won't tolerate his insults of referring to how she is shorter than him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU POMPUS RICH GIANT?!" she yelled, not holding Zofis on her hands to face Kaiba.

"You're shorter than your temper," Kaiba retorted calmly with his arms crossed.

"YOU'RE SO BIG YOU'RE THREE-DIMENSIONAL?!"

"Snotty shorty!"

"Giant shark!" Sherry yelled at him before realizing what he said before the argument between them started. "Wait, what do you mean by 'there's no need to do this'?"

Kaiba happily reveals his trump card by revealing an item from his coat.

"Looking for this, Sherry?"

Everyone, except for Koko, who is in temporary comatose, looks surprised.

It's a spellbook, but it's not just any spellbook.

"That's Koko's spellbook!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Brago looked at the same spellbook he got from his arms. Analyzing the pages, he found something that surprises him. "Sherry, the spellbook we got from Koko is a fake!"

This puts her for a surprise, and so did everyone else who saw this.

"That's right, Brago, and let me explain how," Kaiba stated this part of his plan while he recalls on it. "I snuck myself up to Zofis' castle and took his spellbook away while they were sleeping in the night. When I got it to my laboratory, I learned about the spells and so I decided to switch it with a decoy."

"That means..." the gothic Mamodo is surprised from hearing this.

"That's right. Koko is fighting with a fake spellbook all this entire time."

"But that's impossible. She used some spells to make Zofis attack us!" Sherry contradicted.

"Yes, that's impossible!" Zofis also contradicted. 

"You underestimated me, Sherry, and you too, Zofis. I duplicated the pages with the spells but they can't be activated, and so without her knowing, I activated the spells from the real book itself," Kaiba explained.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you to do to help Koko, Kaiba. For someone who doesn't believe in the supernatural," Sherry commented.

"Let's just say that this rival of mine, Yugi Muto, has an ancient past self living inside the Millennium Puzzle, and my adventure in Egypt opened my eyes to see the truth."

"That's thoughtful of you. Now, give me that spellbook."

"No, in fact, I will burn it dropping it to the lava nearby," was Kaiba's suggestion.

"What? Have you gone crazy? Didn't you hear what Zofis said if we destroy the spellbook right here and now?" Sherry is baffled by this statement.

"Yeah, I heard what he said. The evil Koko personality will disappear and she will have a gentle heart once again," the head of KaibaCorp replies apathetically.

Sherry makes a facepalm on this one.

"Aren't you listening?! Besides that, she will retain all those memories of her evil self along with the atrocious acts she committed as Zofis' partner like burning down her own village and hurting me, her own best friend! Because of this, she will suffer from guilt that she will lose the will to go on!" she explained angrily.

"I know, but I don't care. Like you, I'm willing to help Koko, but we're doing it my way, even if there will be consequences," Kaiba stated before getting Sherry's whip to grab Zofis.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" the evil Mamodo demanded.

"You served my plan well, and now, you have outlived your usefulness," was the CEO's reply before tossing him to the lava below, putting an end to his life.

"Kaiba, what do you mean by that?" Sherry asked.

"Oh, Sherry, Sherry, Sherry, if only you knew what I had _planned_ from the beginning," the man stated with a smirk on his face.

"What?" the blonde-haired girl is puzzled by this. "You said you planned to rescue Koko, but you don't want Zofis to erase her memory. The question is, why don't you agree with this?"

"That is the part where I decided to explain to you this part of my plan before I throw this book to wake her up with her memories intact. I... planned her brainwashing by Zofis' hands," was his reply.

This puts everyone in shock upon hearing this. The people from the sidelines Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, and the others are baffled from this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherry has discovered a shocking truth: Kaiba has been the mastermind behind Koko's actions all along.

"It was you?! You're behind this thing the entire time?!" she asked angrily at the CEO of KaibaCorp.

"Yes, I am," Kaiba replied and started to explain with a firm look to explain. "Allow me to explain. You see, Koko has always been bullied by some people not only because she is poor, but also the fact that her family has been stealing for food and comfort. It's nice of you, as her best friend, to defend her, but that's not enough. When I found Zofis and learned of his power, I started my plan. I took him to Koko, but I don't show myself to him. He blindly trusted me without even realizing I had no intention to cause anyone pain. When the moment she's placed under Zofis' control, you know what happens next, right?"

"Her village got burned down, not to mention she got people killed!" Sherry realizes this, getting furious of the moment because of Kaiba's plan.

"There's a bright side. The people who bullied her like those three you saw on the day when you heard the news that she will be accepted to a prestigious college. Also, her family is fine, by the way."

"But I almost got killed on that day because of you!"

"No, I didn't. I don't want you dead so I decided to send Brago to act as his human partner in your quest, that's all. You're lucky you're alive. If you want her to erase all that guilt she has from the time she acted as Zofis' partner, including hurting you, her own best friend, she will have to challenge me to Duel Monsters and win this."

As for the people seeing this...

"I knew Kaiba is a jerk, but I never expect him to plan this moment," Kiyo Takamine stated.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one. And speaking of jerks, isn't he like you when we first met?" his Mamodo partner Zatch Bell teased him on the statement.

"Sadly, yes," the boy replied calmly.

Meanwhile, Kaiba is now ready for the next part of his plan.

"Now, it's time to drop this book into the lava to make sure Koko will have her memories retained," he said when he is ready to drop the spellbook into the lava.

"Wait! I suggest you duel me first before that," Sherry proposed. "Let's see whose idea of saving Koko will work; mine or yours. If I win, she will have her memories erased which I don't know if there could be another way thanks to you having killed Zofis, but if you win, then I have no choice, but to agree with your idea."

Kaiba looks at this girl for a few seconds, thinking of an answer.

"Fine, let's get on with it," he agrees to her proposal. "That's why I bought my briefcase beside me just in case."

He opens his briefcase containing his Duel Disk and deck. Putting on the disk on his left wrist is first before putting his deck there.

"Luckily, I have my Duel Disk and deck as well," Sherry uses her whip to hit a nearby boulder. When it is destroyed, it reveals the two hidden items and she puts her disk on along with her deck.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked.

"Ready," the blonde girl replied.

"Let's duel!" they yelled and they have Life Points starting 4000.

"I'll go first," Kaiba draws one card and puts one monster card hidden in defense position. Lastly, he puts two face-down cards. "I'll place a monster in defense mode, and two cards face down."

"Now, it's my turn," Sherry draws one card and prepares to summon a monster. "I activate the magic card, Ride of the Valkyries!"

Her opponent has even heard this card before; it came from his battle with Siegfried von Schroeder from the KC Grand Prix tournament. He even knows what this card can do.

"With this card, I can summon all my Valkyries!" Sherry proclaimed.

"I don't think so," Kaiba replied calmly. "Activate my trap card, Magic Jammer!"

This gives his opponent a shock look on her face as she knows what this means.

"By discarding one card into the graveyard, I can dispel your card!" the CEO of KaibaCorp exclaimed.

As a result, Sherry's magic card has been destroyed. Looking at her cards, she has no monsters to summon since they're all level 5.

"Now, it's your turn," she stated begrudgingly.

Kaiba draws one card and a smirk appears on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Sherry looks puzzled by this.

"Because this turn will be your last, that's what. Now, I activate the magic card, Polymerization!" was the man's reply. "With this, I summon my ultimate monster, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

His ultimate monster then appears on the field as a three-headed light dragon. Its attack points are 4500, and its defense points are 3800.

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Sherry's life points directly!" Kaiba exclaimed as the three heads send out a fused energy beam altogether that it hits the blonde girl. Once that it's done, her life points turn from 4000 to 0.

With this, Kaiba wins the duel.

"I win," he stated with a smirk on his face.

Sherry falls down to her knees and is in tears. Her plan to make sure Koko has her memory erased regarding Zofis has failed.

"I can't believe this. Sherry lost to a man who can play cards?" Brago looks surprised by this.

"I prefer the term, 'expert duelist', Brago," the CEO stated and walks over to get Zofis' spellbook. "Now, to finish the job."

Taking possession of the book, he throws it to the lava below. With this, Koko's memories of her horrendous actions retained. Kaiba feels satisfied with this.

"Come on, Mokuba, let's wait until she recovers to duel against me," he walks away to his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet.

"Coming, Seto!" his little brother joins up as they get inside the aircraft and flying away from South America back to Japan.


End file.
